1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates, in general, to visual signalling apparatus and, more specifically, to visual signalling apparatus responsive to audible sound for signalling persons having reduced or totally impaired hearing capabilities.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Persons having reduced or totally impaired hearing capabilities are at a distinct disadvantage since they are unable to respond to audible sounds normally encountered in every day living, such as those sounds associated with a doorbell, telephone, alarm clock, a baby's cry, fire and burgular alarms, etc. Not only is this an inconvenience but, in case of fire alarms, it obviously is potentially dangerous.
Until this time, there has been little available for those with moderate to total hearing loss to help fulfill their everyday needs. Such products that are presently available are single function devices that utilize a light to alert those with impaired hearing of the occurrence of some event. For example, it is known to connect a light to a doorbell in a house to provide a visual indication of the presence of someone at the door. However, such a system requires hardwired connections between the sound producing devices and the light which necessitates additional expense and time if the wiring is to be concealed or is unattractive and dangerous if the wiring is left exposed. Further, such hardwired connections are not usable with certain other devices, such as telephones or alarm clocks, without the use of special circuitry and additional components.
It is also known to place a standard microphone next to a sound producing device, such as a telephone, alarm clock or doorbell, to pick the audible sounds associated with the activation of such devices. The signals from the microphone are received by amplifier and relay circuitry which turns on a light in the home to give a visual indication to those with impaired hearing. Such systems have also included timing circuitry to cause the light to flash so as to attract the attention of persons in the area. Although effective, this type of system uses hardwired connections and is limited to a single function, that is, one light is associated with each particular sound producing device.
Another type of visual signalling system for those with impaired hearing capability, is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,810,170 and comprises a plurality of light panel displays which are located in all of the rooms of a building that might be occupied by deaf persons. Each light panel includes a plurality of different colored lights, each activated by an occurrence of a different event, such as a telephone call, or a knock at the door of the room. A high intensity strobe light is also included in each light panel which, when activated by the occurrence of one of the selected events, flashes at a high rate to attract the attention of the deaf person; with the status lights providing additional information as to which has occurred. The strobe light typically flashes once to indicate the occurrence of a normal event, such as a telephone call and flashes continuously to indicate an emergency condition, such as a fire. Although such a visual signalling apparatus is effective to alert people in a large building, it is apparent that a multitude of individual light panels are required and extensive wiring is necessary to connect each panel to a central control unit or to the individual input devices in each room.
Thus, it would be desirable to provide a visual signalling apparatus for persons with reduced or totally impaired hearing which provides a distinct visual indication of the occurrence of one of a plurality of sound producing events and which overcomes the problems of prior art signalling systems. It would also be desirable to provide a visual signalling apparatus that may be easily installed in the house or building occupied by people with impaired hearing capability. Also, it would be desirable to provide a visual signalling apparatus which uses conventional house lights to provide the visual signal. It would also be desirable to provide a visual signalling apparatus that may be installed without the need for additional wiring in houses and buildings. Finally, it would be desirable to provide a visual signalling apparatus that may be easily changed and moved to fit a person's individual needs and lifestyle.